


Deadly Night

by thananteros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Edited, M/M, Smut, byleth has a crush, eventually, hand holding, heehoo i’m at it again., its still soft folks, soft, the dlc was shown and i love a certain man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thananteros/pseuds/thananteros
Summary: Byleth has a crush on a man who doesn’t deserve it. Jeritza finds pleasure in seeing what faces he can get the professor to make.





	1. True End?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this first part done but cant decide how they’ll fuck lmao. comment if it should be painful or soft. Or both. Its short for now but Bear With Me.

It had started with a simple curiosity. What was behind the mask? Why did he push everyone away? Wasn’t he supposed to be an instructor? How could he do that when he acted the way he did? Byleth had an urge since the moment he had laid eyes on the blonde man. Jeritza. He wanted to see the man fully. Wanted to emote with him. Wanted a laugh, anything, from him. Sothis would often berate him for daydreaming about the man. But the professor was already lost to whatever charms the swordsman had. 

He allowed himself to drift off while the students were working or while he was training. His mind would wander to a gentle scene of Byleth tenderly lifting off the mask to see a handsome face with a light blush and small, adoring smile. Then they would lean closer until finally their lips met and then they would train together and be happy. 

He was startled out of his mental honeymoon by his training sword coming in contact with the dummy and severing it’s head clean off. The man grimaced slightly before moving to put the blade away in order to patch up the dummy. 

Before he had the chance to store the sword a shadow fell over him, one he recognized with a rolling in his gut.

Byleth turned with the softest of smiles to see the very man he had been fantasizing of stand by him. It was very rare for Jeritza to approach another, so the blue haired man was very curious as to the reason.

“Can I help you?” His voice rolled off his tongue in almost a whisper before he cleared his throat and repeated the question in a normal tone. 

“Would you care to duel?” The question was clipped and only enunciated with enough force as required. But the simple words brought a small huff of a laugh and a pale blush to his face. 

“To the death?” Maybe that would get a reaction out of the stoic man. But he simply sighed and shook his head. Damn it.

“I only wanted to spar...” The disappointment was evident in the soft words. Byleth quickly took another blade and handed it to the blonde. 

“I would be happy to. Just don’t try to get too upset when I thoroughly best you.” He teased, pushing his voice to convey any emotion to coax it out of Jeritza. 

The taller man gave a soft, derisive snort as he took the handle. He stepped back to the grounds and quickly brandished it as he watched Byleth closely. So intensely in fact, that it was almost hard for the professor to catch his breath. 

Byleth followed the man and took a comfortable stance before nodding. 

Thus the duel began. Blades clashed against each other so quickly it hardly registered visually. Anyone watching would believe the pair to be more than human. The way the blonde hair swayed in the ponytail captured Byleth’s attention for too long of a moment. Long enough that Jeritza had him on his back with a blade at his neck. He hadn’t expected to lose. And even more so hadn’t expected to be so warm after such a short bout. His face heated up and he look upwards at the man towering over him. 

He looked like some kind of angel. His light hair sticking somewhat from sweat and the smallest of smirks graced the victor’s lips. 

Jeritza huffed when he noticed Byleth seemingly zoning out while staring at him.

“You were so easy.” He chastised, he had been led to believe the professor better than this. The blue haired man’s reaction was instant as his stomach coiled and filled with heat. 

Byleth hurriedly scrambled upwards and put his sword back before giving a polite bow to the swordsman and rushing back to him room.


	2. It’s Soft With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so soft Im ówò

He had been avoiding the man for a little over a week now. Byleth couldn’t bear to look at those hard eyes that still seemed so soft. Not after what he had done that night. Jeritza didn’t deserve that. Didn’t deserve to be the one in Byleth’s mind touching him everywhere and slowly bringing him to completion. 

The professor shook his head free of the thoughts of shame that had built up within him. He had some papers to grade for the student. He needed to focus. 

A soft knock on his bedroom door stirred him from his concentration. Who could that be? He had an open door policy for most of the kids, minus the ones that were too polite for that. Byleth’s face curled into a soft smile as he thought about the people under his care before he faced the door and cracked it open. 

“Shit.” The word was quick, dry, and whispered as he tried to shut the door back on the taller man. 

Jeritza would have none of that and stuck his metal boot in the crack, quickly overpowering the blue haired man and stepping inside before closing the door behind him. 

“You have been avoiding me. Even I can tell.” Straight to the point. The blonde didn’t know why it was etched into his mind’s eye the face that the smaller man had made before scurrying off that day. He had done some things he wasn’t proud of. But he had a sneaking suspicion they would be forgiven. If the redness on the professor’s cheeks was implying. 

Byleth stepped back a bit more into the room and played with the hems of his coat nervously, a habit he’s had since...well he couldn’t remember when he had the phantom feeling of his fantasies caressing his skin under the clothing that seemed to keep getting warmer. 

“I’m not avoiding you. I’m just busy.” A quick lie. Even Manuela had brought up the topic of him running every time he saw Jeritza. 

This did not please the blonde who strode forward and took Byleth’s chin between his fingers as gently as he could. 

“The least you can do is look me in the eye when you lie.” It was harsh but fair and Byleth winced as he tilted his head to gaze up at the man. He was somehow more beautiful than he remembered. Which was weird since it had only been a few days. 

“Tell me why.” A command. Simple and firm. It left Byleth’s mouth dry and his lungs feeling like he was choking. He cleared his throat once before replying. 

“I...” He paused, mulling over his words. 

“I can’t face you. It makes me feel weird. And you’re too good for a simple mercenary like me to have those thoughts of you.” It all came gushing out with as much openness as he could manage. And finally a small smile graced Jeritza’s lips.

“That was so simple. Why did it take so long for you to admit? Do you think yourself sly with the affection you show me?” It was embarrassing to even say, but the feelings Byleth had were obvious to all except himself.

“I did in fact, think myself sly. I didn’t realize you noticed. I’m sorry.” He bit his lip and cast his eyes downwards pathetically. This brought a gentle thumb to brush over his bottom lip and an actual chuckle to leave the blonde’s lips.

“It’s almost endearing. No one has ever treated me like you do. And do you know something? I would like to treat you tenderly too.” A heavy pause. 

“Would that be permissible?”

It was the easiest answer Byleth ever gave when he nodded and took the thumb on his lip into his mouth and played with it with his tongue. His actions coaxed a soft grunt out of the taller man who simply watched for a moment before pulling back to cup the professor’s face and bring him up for their lips to meet in a gentle but heated kiss.

The kiss tangled their tongues together. Byleth’s surprisingly more experienced than the other man’s which was cute in a way. 

Jeritza threaded his fingers into Byleth’s hair and gave a gentle tug that produced a whine and a new angle for them to slot their lips together. Both parties hearts were racing as much as they could as the intimacy of it.

Jeritza was the first to pull away, tugging a whine out of the other man’s throat at the loss. 

“Would you care to continue, professor?” He teased slightly as Byleth nodded his head and led the other to his bed which he fell back on softly. Too many pillows for the blonde’s taste. The professor must nap with Linhardt too much. His mind was pulled out of its short journey as Byleth lifted his hips and ground against him with a whimper.

The growing hardness was obvious for both of them. Jeritza being inexperienced as he was, and Byleth being easy to rile up. The blue haired man threw his arms around the blonde’s shoulders and pulled him back down in a soft kiss. For some time they just rutted against each other, drinking up each other’s want.

Once again, Jeritza had to pull back to move forward. 

“Would it be out of place to ask you to undress?” His nerves began to show as he pulled back and began undoing his layers. Byleth smiled gently and sat up to do the same. Soon both were just in their underclothes. The fabric strained with their arousal and Byleth tilted his head back for Jeritza to place soft bites and kisses along the pale skin, leaving gentle marks as he went. 

“Jeritza...Have you ever-I mean..” It was embarrassing to ask. And instead of an answer he just got the other man pulling his waistband down and slowly stroking him. A keen rose in his throat at the touches, his back arching off the bed and his legs spreading slightly. But this wouldn’t do. Practiced hands reached and pulled Jeritza’s member free to copy the man’s motions.

Soon they had their foreheads pressed against one another’s and were breathing in each other’s moans and sighs as they touched each other. The moment was so intimate it made Byleth’s stomach churn a bit in excitement. He could feel the blonde start to buck his hips as his noises increased. It brought a smile to Byleth’s face at how cute the swordsman could be. He jerked his wrist a few more times before Jeritza was spilling over his stomach with a grunt.

“Wow.” He breath was stolen with how beautiful the man looked when he pulled back, sweat sticking his hair to his face, and his mask had fallen off at some point. His eyes were so soft they melted Byleth into the mattress. Opposite of him the blonde clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

“This will not do. I want to make you feel good as well.” An idea flickered through his mind that had him crawling off the bed and to his knees between Byleth’s thighs. A nervous hand seized the member again and stroked firmly. His gaze flicked up to the other man as if asking for permission. It was given with a quiet nod and easy smile.

Jeritza placed his tongue against the head and lapped at it. It...wasn’t bad. The professor must eat well. He dove down with vigor, never one to shy away. He took the head into his mouth and carefully laved his tongue over it. Moans and praises spilled from Byleth’s open mouth. 

“Just like that. You’re already so good. Keep going, please.” He gave gentle encouragements as the blonde forced his gag reflex to die down and slid down halfway. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harshly. A sharp cry bubbled in Byleth’s throat as he pulled on the long hair that had come undone. He was never one for endurance, for he was already close. He tried to signal that by tugging on Jeritza’s hair. This only made the man on his knees moan and keep going. 

Byleth let out a loud gasp and moan as his hips stuttered, his cock spilling into the man’s willing mouth and throat. Jeritza took it like a champ and swallowed down as much as he could before popping off and giving a small, unsure smile up at Byleth. 

“You’re amazing.” He spoke breathlessly as he combed through the soft hair. They stayed like that for a while before Byleth got up to get a wet rag and wipe them down. He hurriedly pulled Jeritza into the bed with him again, but this time just placing his head on the man’s chest and closing his eyes as he listened to the steady heartbeat. 

“You are not so terrible either. We shall have to continue this.” He agreed as e laced their fingers together and closed his own eyes.

For now they let the relationship stay unspoken. But anyone could see how they looked at each other with light in their eyes and love in their smiles.


	3. True End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it because im weak. An alternative end for the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this pairing so much. pls enjoy. my twitter is @Noizicle uwu

A low growl filtered through the swordsman’s clenched teeth as he slashed at the training dummy in front of him. What had been the cause of the professor’s red face? Why did the man run off? And why did Jeritza want to see so much more? 

With another harsh swing the dummy’s head came tumbling to the ground and away from the blonde who simply closed his eyes and huffed. He stepped off to put his training blade away before starting to leave the grounds. He cursed the man who had been plaguing his mind. Those cold eyes that held every emotion. Those cheeks that flared with life when Jeritza had him pinned. Those lips that parted slightly to bring in a gasp of air- 

No. No more thoughts of that. He’d surely go mad. But as he pushed the images away his careful eyes caught a glimpse of blue hair bob past the training grounds and meet up with another form that brought a sneer to Jeritza’s lips. That bright red hair, what was his name? He was in the same class as Mercie. Gautier? It didn’t matter. What mattered was the hand of his that was placed on the professor’s waist that trailed lower. Was Byleth oblivious? Did he not feel the man feeling him up? A louder growl ripped through him as he stopped up to them and gripped the arm assaulting his professor. His professor? Yes. His. Any protest for the assailant was halted by a loud snapping sound and a shout of pain. And with that Jeritza grasped his Byleth’s wrist and dragged him away.

What was he supposed to do now? He had purely acted on the instinct of getting the teacher all to himself. But now that they were shut away, locked below the monastery, where no one would find them, he didn’t have any ideas.

Byleth’s blank eyes scanned the area, stopping on a dark suit of armor before looking up at Jeritza with a slowly panicking expression. Not for fear of the fact that this man was probably the death knight. But from the fear of being trapped against a wall by the man who’s eyes burned through his skin and deep into his core. Pale hands gripped at the taller man’s sleeves, tugging lightly to get his attention.

“What?” Was the exasperated response. What?? What?! Jeritza had just broken his student’s arm and pulled him away to some dark dungeon to press him against a wall! And he has the gall to ask ‘what?’, the nerve. None of these thoughts showed on the professor’s face except for the corners of his lips to tug down, earning him a sigh and a bruising force against his lips. 

Was...was Jeritza...kissing him? In a technical sense, yes. In a physical sense it felt more like the professor was being devoured. Harsh nips ran over his lips that parted at a tug. A sharp tongue slid inside his pliant mouth and toyed with his own before running over his teeth, coaxing out soft moans from the teacher as his grip on the man tightened.

They only parted when Byleth was gasping for breath, face deep red and eyes watering as he gazed unfocused up at his partner. Jeritza panted softly, hot breaths breaking the string of saliva that connected them. 

“No one else may touch you. And you are not to avoid me again. You are my treasure. Understand? Mine.” The words were said with such authority that the teacher could only shut his mouth and swallow with a nod. He didn’t realize that Jeritza felt anything for him. Even if this wasn’t necessarily healthy...it really turned him on. 

The nod was enough for the blonde to tear off his mask and toss it away, revealing soft features and two beauty marks under his left eye, along with a long scar over the bridge of his nose. Byleth hardly had any time to appreciate it before his collar was pulled down and his neck was attacked with a flurry of harsh bites and near painful sucks. Loud gasps fell from thin lips as Byleth tilted his head to the side and shook on his feet. To his surprise he was swept upwards, his legs wrapped around the other man’s waist for stability as Jeritza marked him. His thighs clenched around the man and twitched as the tent in his pants rubbed against the blonde’s stomach. 

“J-Jeritza.” He started but shut up with a sharp bite to his throat. Said man ran an unsteady hand over Byleth’s upper thigh and over the mound of his ass before squeezing it carefully. Lavender eyes glanced up at the professor nervously, checking to see his reactions. With a small smile and a quick nod the blonde moved back, bringing the blue haired man with him until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and toppled them onto it. Jeritza shifted until he was hovering over Byleth and gazed down at the man warmly. 

“Jeritza?” It was an impatient whine as Byleth spread his legs and arched upwards. The man silenced him with a softer kiss before pulling back.

“Call me Emile.” A simple command that the professor grew to love as they began to kiss again, slower this time, but still as hungry as before. Jeritza let out a breathy moan as the blue haired ground up against him. 

“Fuck.” Both of them moaned gently, blue strands spreading out under Byleth’s head as he leaned back, exposing his neck for more of the blonde’s claiming marks. As the swordsman laid his claim on scarred skin he helped to strip the shorter man, tossing his clothes in a messy pile before his kisses trailed down. He traced over every scar with his tongue, faded and new, and ones he himself might have caused. The thought only made his stomach coil tighter. 

Byleth gazed down to follow the blonde, his face heated and whines spilling from his lips. His noises sped up and increased in pitch as a wet mouth wrapped around his heated member. Jeritza started an unsure pace of suckling and licking at the head before pulling back with a light flush on his cheeks. 

“This is mine. Everywhere I touch is mine. I won’t let anyone else have you.” His words were soft spoken but certain. Byleth could only nod and give a gentle smile before Jeritza moved back down to take him into his mouth again. This time he tried to take the man deeper. He hollowed his cheeks and slid down, easing the path with his tongue before he started to gag. The blonde took a deep breath through his nose before he finished his journey and his nose nestled in coarse blue hair. 

Byleth moaned loudly as he ran his hands into Jeritza’s hair. Unexpectedly to the taller man the shorter pushed him down and held him. 

“And in return? Are you mine? Is this mouth-“ He rolled his hips up slowly, “Mine?” Jeritza only moaned around the member in his throat and blinked away stray tears as he worked his tongue over what he could. He kept going until his head started to grow light and dizzy. Finally Byleth let him off. The blonde pulled back and coughed softly as he wiped at his mouth. The sight made the wet cock twitch under him. He moved to shed his own layers, slowly, allowing Byleth to watch him with a pleased expression. 

“You’re beautiful.” The soft words were unfamiliar to the taller man, causing him to flush and turn away with a mumbled, “Not as beautiful as you.”

Byleth snorted and looked around as he squirmed. “Do you have...any oil?” In response he got a small vial tossed at his chest. Once he stumbled to catch it he smiled and spread some on his fingers before climbing onto his knees and arching his back to give Jeritza a show of stretching himself open. 

A short growl ripped out of the blonde as he watched, pacing in front of the bed as he stroked himself. He gave soft compliments, calling Byleth ‘beautiful.’ and ‘my treasure.’ before the man collapsed on the bed face first, losing himself in fucking himself with his fingers as he moaned Jeritza’s name. The man the named belonged to groaned and moved behind the smaller man to yank his hand out of him and kiss his wrist before untying the ribbon from his hair and carefully wrapping it around the man’s wrists to bind them together. 

“Is this alright?” He chuckled at the quick nods he got and took the oil to slick himself up. “Just tell me if it gets too much.” 

“Goddess, Jeritza, if you fuss over me any more I’d think you were your sis-AH!” His snarky comment was cut off by a sharp thrust that somehow, magically, found its way right against his prostate. Byleth’s mouth fell open with a cry as his body trembled. Jeritza’s movements became sloppy quickly as pleasure overwhelmed them both. Byleth whined before lifting his head up and begging. 

“Please, put your hand on my neck.” Jeritza raised an eyebrow but complied, wrapping a calloused hand around the bruised neck. “What now?”

“Choke me.” The plea had a hint of desperation as the men neared the end. The blonde moaned lowly and tightened his grip, tearing a whine from the man below him. The pair fell into a rough rhythm, Jeritza with his hands bruising both Byleth’s throat and hip as he fucked into the man. The professor would cry out when he was able to, making noises louder than the blonde expected from him. 

Heavy breathing and heated energy surrounded them as they fell into bliss. Moan and whimpers came from them both as they neared completion. Byleth wanted to try to wait for the man inside him to be done. His plan came unravelled when said man leaned over him and whispered huskily into his ear. “Come for me, beloved.”

A high keen tore out of him as he arched and spasmed, whole body jerking with his member as it spilled onto the sheets beneath him. Not long after he was graced with teeth in his shoulder and warmth flooding his insides as Jeritza came inside him. 

As they came down from their high Jeritza unbound the teacher’s wrists and rubbed them gently before pressing soft kisses to them and hauling the boneless man up on the bed so he could crawl in next to him. 

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

Not much is known about the pair after the war. But it is said, that whenever the armor of black appeared, it was always accompanied b a divine being who shone brightly next to the dark knight.


End file.
